Scott's Head
Are you looking for The Scott Cawthon (Boss) of Hard Mode, or the playable character Animdude ? is a boss added to the 1.20 update for FNaF World and only appears at the end of the FNaF 57: Freddy in space minigame. Defeating him will complete the minigame, which will then unlock Jack-O-Bonnie, Purpleguy (if all upgrades are obtained), or Coffee (if no upgrades are obtained). Appearance As his name suggests, he appears as the "photo" head of Scott Cawthon in real-life with a rather angry-looking expression living inside the giant, machine-like jar with three tubes. He also sports a pair of robotic claws. There are two light grey tubes on the top of the head and a dark grey at the back of the head. Battle The battle with Scott's Head is different from every other battle in the game given that it is in a different genre entirely. Scott's Head sits on the right side of the screen and will fire blue laser blasts from the top and bottom of his containment tube. On the top of the room is a laser sliding back and forth that will shoot a rapid succession of red bullets at random. And, as with all enemies in FNaF 57, contact with Scott's Head will cause damage. While it can look like there is a lot happening on the screen, there is a way to simplify this fight. Using the background as a guide, if the player sits about three squares away from Scott, the blue energy bullets will be unable to hit them. The trade off, though, is they will take damage from the red laser on top of the room every time it fires above them. However, should the player come into the fight with enough health, this is a negligible risk. Also worth noting is that this spot leaves Scott within range of the level 0 blaster for players looking to unlock Coffee. Gallery FNaF57Boss2.png|Scott's Head taking damage during the boss fight. FNaFWorldBoss3.png|Scott's Head defeated after the boss fight. Scottthecawt.gif|A texture for Scott's Head while talking (click to animate). Dialogue Trivia *Scott's Head seems to be based off the Mother Brain boss from Metroid. *Scott's Head is one of the bosses to only appear in the minigames. The others being Souldozer and the Rainbow. *Scott's Head is one of the bosses that could speak. Others being Souldozer, Scott Cawthon (as a boss), Chipper's Revenge, and Chica's Magic Rainbow(Character) *Scott's Head may be similar to a Steam post about him, if he would like to become a boss. *Scott's Head is the only boss that looks realistic. *Scott's Head refers to multiple "planned" sequels to FNaF 57. **"FNaF 58: Poopets in Space" is a reference to the Youtuber Dawko, who would pronounce Puppet as "Poopet". Scott also donated to said Youtuber's charity livestream under the name "Poopet's Revenge". **"FNaF 59: Cupcake takes Manhattan." is probably a reference to the movie The Muppets take Manhattan. **"FNaF 60: Breakfast at Chica's. It's a romantic comedy. She's a killer with a heart of gold!" is referencing Breakfast at Tiffany's. **''"FNaF 61: Freddy v Bonnie. It's the beginning of the Freddy Cinematic Universe.", is a likely reference to both [http://fridaythe13th.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_vs._Jason ''Freddy vs. Jason], Marvel's cinematic universe, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_v_Superman:_Dawn_of_Justice Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice] (which is the beginning of the DC cinematic universe). **''"FNaF 61: Balloon Boy's Revenge. He steals EVERYONE'S flashlights; what a kidder.", is a likely reference to ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. ***It also references when BB appears in The Office in [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_2 Five Nights at Freddy's 2] and disables the player's flashlight. *This is second time the Player kill's Scott Cawthon, the first being the Scott Cawthon (Boss) in hard mode. Unlike the previous battle, Scott Head won`t say anything to the player after being defeated. Errors *Scott's Head mentions FNaF 61 twice. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Pages Category:FreddyInSpace Category:Characters Category:Minigames Category:FNaF World Category:Update 2 Category:Characters not seen in FNAF gameplay Category:Characters that are not from FNAF Category:Characters not seen on FNAF gameplay